


First Skydive

by Ellezaria



Series: Dragonbros [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen, One Shot, do not copy anywhere else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: Toothless and Hiccup go skydiving for the first time
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Dragonbros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	First Skydive

This had seemed a fun idea. But it was not feeling like it right now. 

Toothless was hovering far above the sea surface. Hiccup was gathering up the nerve to jump off of him for his first sky dive. 

He had dragged Toothless into this. It will be a good trust and team building exercise, he had said. After a lot of talking to, and _maybe_ some bribing of his favorite fish; Toothless had reluctantly agreed to it. 

No backing off now, he thought as he squared his shoulders. 

Toothless crooned in concern. He did not like this one bit. Hiccup was going to jump off him with zero sense of self preservation and he had to catch him before he hit the water. He understood the purpose behind it, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that he had to like it. 

Toothless flapped his wings and tried to be as steady as he could be. 

Hiccup let himself fall, headfirst. “AAAAAAAA…” he screamed as he hurtled down. 

_My stupid_ _scaleless_ _, flightless human_ , Toothless rolled his eyes. He tucked in his wings and sped after him.

At first it was terrifying. The wind sliced at him, roaring in his ears, his eyes watering up, his stomach turned into jelly. 

Ok maybe this was not such a good idea. 

But when his dragon came diving beside him that fear evaporated. He trusted Toothless completely. 

The dragon dived downwards facing Hiccup. 

Hiccup looked slightly terrified; but assured by his presence beside him a big grin slowly spread across his face. 

Toothless stuck out his tongue. It waggled in the wind and Hiccup chuckled at the sight. 

The free-fall was exhilarating and Hiccup was absolutely delighted. 

But the sea was fast approaching. At an appropriate distance over it, Hiccup yelled “Now!” 

Toothless came closer to him and Hiccup started to attach himself to the saddle. 

He could make out the individual waves in the sea now… 

As soon as he felt Hiccup secured on, he flared open his wings. He broke their nosedive, just barely managing to not crash in the sea. The water sprayed over them in a big _whoosh_ as he levelled out. 

He landed on the nearby sea stack. Hiccup leapt off and whooped, “That was amazing!!” 

Toothless was not amused. 

He had almost crashed into the sea if not for him and then he would have become a one legged pancake on hitting the water. 

“Next time we go even higher!” 

Toothless smacked him over the head with his tail. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have other prompt ideas, tell me in the comments! <3  
> check out the [Behind the Screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574667/chapters/58041172) of this fic where i talk about my thoughts and the process of writing it!


End file.
